Ghosts, everywhere! Into the Ghost Zone
by LC03
Summary: When Danny's entire class and family find themselves in the ghost zone what will happen? Will secrets be discovered, will love be uncovered and will there be another prision break? Read and find out. No PP.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom:

Chapter One:

Danny was tired as he walked in late into his classroom. As soon as he walked in Mr Lancer said "Late again Mr Fenton and what pray tell me is your excuse this time." "Overslept" Danny Fenton replied as he walked over to his seat between his two best friends.

On his left was his best friend, Tucker Foley, who was wearing his traditional PDA full pants, yellow polo shirt and red beret. Tucker had been Danny's best friend for years and nothing was going to change that. Sitting on his other side was, Samantha Manson, who always asked to be called Sam instead, the original Goth freak of Casper high. She was in her black combat boots, black skirt and purple top, with her short black hair was in a ponytail. Danny had started to pay attention to her in more ways than just a friend would since the end of freshman year, and he didn't know why she affected him as much.

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts as Mr Lancer was talking to him. "That is not a good reason to be late, Mr Fenton. Even Ms Grey had a better reason and she was only five minutes late. Not ten like you were" Mr Lancer said, not missing the faint blush on both his students faces. He didn't know what was going on with them lately as both Valarie Grey and Danny Fenton had started coming to school later than usual. But Danny knew why it was happening; because he knew that Valarie, who was a ghost hunter, the one known as "the red huntress" had been trying to kill Danny Phantom that morning. Danny knew all this because he was the one she was trying to kill, not that she knew that. Two years ago when Danny was fourteen, his parents were building a portal to the Ghost Zone. And after a failed attempt he had been showing his two friends it when Sam suggested getting a photo taken inside it. While in there he had turned it on and half died in the process becoming a half-ghost. And his ghost half just happened to be Danny Phantom.

Danny was then brought back to Mr Lancer's lecture when his home, Fenton Works was mentioned. Fenton Works was where his parents both lived and worked, so Danny was surprised that his teacher mentioned it. "Now you all remembered that we are going to Fenton works where Mrs and Mr Fenton are going to give us a tour of the ghost zone. I hope you all remembered to bring your stuff. Now as you know the ghost zone is the place where ghost live. We don't know what to expect there so I hope you will be on your guard" Lancer said. Danny had remembered but only because it was with a sense of dread. He had not been looking forward to it when a month ago his teacher had told them of the field trip, but was unable to worry because he had been busy with ghost hunting with his friends. "Now class will everyone gather in front of the school and wait for the bus" Lancer continued as everyone got up and left the class room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam:

The entire class was in the Fenton's laboratory getting ready to go into the ghost portal. The entire class had got off the bus outside Fenton works where we were rushed inside by Jasmine who had been given permission to go on the field trip. Once down in the basement the fentons gave a quick briefing about what little they knew of the ghost Zone and some of their weapons. Then everyone was getting into the sceptre speeder, and they were off into the ghost zone.

I was sitting with Danny and Tucker near the front to keep an eye on things. It wasn't that we didn't trust Danny's parents, it was just that they tended to blow thing up or created incidents. So the three of us, as well as Jazz, were worrying about what could happen. Jazz, also known as Jasmine, was the only other 'fully human' that knew about Danny, so she had been in the ghost Zone a few times. She was the only other person that we fully trusted in our world.

I was looking out of the window when I saw that we were going past Skulker's island. As we were going past I had a feeling that something was about to go wrong. I turned towards the other three and whispered "we are near Skulker's island right now".

"Oh great, I bet he will want a fight and I just can't do it at the moment" Danny replied to all of us.

We all knew it was true and soon enough Skulker came towards the Sceptre Speeder yelling "are you and your friends up for another fight, Whelp?"

I stifled a groan; yep he was in the mood for another fight. Beside me I felt Danny stiffen, looking around checking to see if anyone was watching them. Luckily everyone was watching the 'ghost' (Skulker), so Danny was able to change into Danny Phantom with two bright circles of light going both up and down his body transforming him.

"What do you want now Skulker?" I heard Danny ask obviously annoyed.

"What do you think I want, whelp? Your pelt!" Skulker replied. He usually said the same thing and after a couple of years you would believe he could come up with something else to say.

"Obviously, you always want it but what else do you want?" Danny asked.

"Nothing" Skulker answered seemingly annoyed with what Danny was doing.

"Well do you know what I want? I want a Purple backed gorilla" Danny said looking slightly towards the Sceptre Speeder.

It took only about a minute to get the message and by that time, as I turned to tucker he was already bringing out his PDA, the one that was named Skulker's to do list and he was already typing. Soon enough we heard the beeping sound telling us it was working. Skulker looked at where the beeping sound was coming from and read out loud "go to Library and take out a book on Purple backed gorillas. Not again". And then his gear took off with him in it.

"Bye Skulker, see you later" Danny said than turned invisible. Soon Danny Fenton was in his seat, between Tucker and I, and no one else save Jazz noticed that he was gone, that I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Valarie:

I was about to leave to go take care of that ghost when Phantom came. Thinking that it would be better to have Skulker beat the crap out of him rather than me, I waited. I mean I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret if I went and fought myself. Anyway I was watching the fight and was visibly repulsed by what Skulker was saying but apparently he said it often enough that Phantom wasn't even fazed. Although I don't think I was the only confused one in our class when he said the gorilla comment. I also noticed out of the corner of my eye that One, Fenton was missing and Two, his friends were looking at something in Foley's hand. Than when the ghost's armour stared to beep most people didn't know what it was, although the two friends seemed to look at Skulker almost expectantly. And when he started to read the message out loud, I could tell both of them were trying not to laugh. Especially, when it seemed that Skulker's armour had taken over and he went off flying. I could see that Phantom was also trying hard not to laugh when he said "bye Skulker, see you later" then he turned invisible.

I turned to my left to see the rest of the A-listers talking, and then looked back at the duo only to see Danny there as well. They seemed to be talking tho each other in whispers so I moved closer to listen.

"Thanks guy's I didn't think you would get it" Danny seemed to be saying.

"Are you kidding me like I would forget that little piece of technology, I mean he falls for it every time" Tucker whispered laughing.

""True if he didn't fall for it every time it wouldn't be nearly as funny as it is, seeing as he does. I hope you don't lose it one day tucker" Sam replied. "Yeah I hope I don't otherwise Phantom might have trouble beating him" tucker said, changing what he was going to say in mid-sentence when he caught sight of me. At that moment the Fenton's and Mr Lancer started to get everyone to calm down and then we were off.

We were just about to stop for the night when we heard a voice start saying "Beware, I am the –"but instead of him saying his name seven other voices said "the box ghost, we know". Everyone turned to the trio, Jazz and me, who had interrupted the ghost. The only ones who did say anything but got out of being stared at were the Fenton's who were supposed to be the ghost hunters. I ignored everybody and began to wonder just how the other teenagers knew about the box ghost when Jazz picked up a Fenton Thermos and pulled the ghost into the container. Everyone stared at her when she said "what, spend enough time around my parents and you understand how to use their inventions". Everyone believed her wand we soon stoped to have a rest that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack

While everyone else was sleeping I was looking at my daughter with pride. Because she was able to catch a ghost even if she hated ghost hunting. Especially when we hunt that phantom kid! I don't understand why she takes his side; he obviously just wants to take over the town. He just didn't understand either of his children lately.

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early. We got into the Sceptre Speeder and took off, we had only been moving for a couple of hours when Jazz suggested we take a break and have something to eat. Mr Lancer (that's his name right?) thought of having a couple of games for the kids to play.

It was while playing one of these games when another ghost appeared. He seemed to be made up of technology things and as soon as he came near us he said "I am Technus, master of electricity, and all things electric".

I wasn't quite sure what to make of this new ghost when aq voice behind me asked "hey technus, what are you doing here?"

And I was surprised to see that it was my son, and what's more that the ghost actually answered him saying his name.

"Hello Danny, now what am I doing here? Well I guess you could say that I am going to take over all of your phones to build a massive transmitter to then control all technology".

When he was done, he was smiling until "hey technus" four voices rang out and when he turned around the ghost was sucked into a Fenton thermos.

"Wow" was the thought in my mind when I turned to those who had sucked the ghost in. It was my two kids and Danny's two best friends. Danny just took the thermos off of Tucker who had sucked the ghost in a cabinet, one that I didn't know we had. I was wondering how the four kids seemed to know their way around the Sceptre Speeder even better than Maddie and I did. And how did they know about the box ghost. While I was wondering this I heard the four kids talking and without conscious thought I began to eavesdrop.

"Hey I wonder who we will run into next, I mean we have already seen Skulker, the box ghost and now Technus?" Danny was saying.

I was surprised that he seemed to know all of the ghost's names.

"Well we haven't seen Ember, Walker or Plasmius in a while, so they will probably come, don't you reckon?" Tucker asked.

At which Sam replied with a "let's just be on our guard, right?".


	5. Chapter 5

Tucker

Honestly, Technus never learns. Every time someone asks him what he is up to he just tells them the whole plan. We started to get going again soon after we captured technus, and we had been doing so for a few hours when suddenly everyone heard this voice singing. After a few moments I was able to hear the words which went something like this.

"_I see it now while you don not, _

_True love, is right beside you. _

_Open your eyes and listen to your heart, _

_And you will see the truth in your other half"._

When the song was done I looked around and saw nobody confessing their love until, "I love you Sam".

Danny and Sam had obviously been his, so I called "Ember, what have you done now?"

Surprisingly Ember showed up right in front of me and said "nothing".

Okay I thought to myself, now this is just weird.

"Well nothing that wouldn't have happened soon enough, right?" Ember said looking at me.

And then I understood the words of the song.

"No duh. The words of the song is basically finding the truth or in other words your soul mate, so have they been soul mates all along?" I said.

Ember just mutely nodded, "I've known since he fell in love with her, well I made it so but still. The song made it so the one he held most dearly even if he didn't know it was the one he fell in love with. And while he was out of the way I may have gotten what I went there to do".

"Yeah too bad you couldn't hit Sam, cause then she got him back to normal" I said knowing it to be true.

I was well aware that everyone was watching our conversation, but I didn't care.

"So what makes you do this thing now?" I asked.

The answer I got was not the one I would have thought possible.

"Simple, I wanted to win the poll and my deadline is tomorrow" Ember answered.

"Wait, what?" I asked not quite sure of what she was saying.

"Tucker, do you really thing that you humans were the only ones waiting for those two to finally get together? We have been holding one for over a year and I think that Clockwork was the only one to guess correctly other than me" Ember said until I interrupted.

"Yeah but he is the master of time, and you made it happen. But still, thanks I was getting sick and tired of them avoiding each other" I said.

"Weren't we all?" Ember asked.

"True, so did the entire ghost zone place a bet?" I asked because sometimes we knew more ghosts than we did humans, I mean we really do.

"Yeah want to know who gave the third closes answer? Plasmius" Ember told me and I couldn't stop myself, neither could jazz, as we both started laughing.

Finally I managed to say "fruit loop placed a bet?"

"Yep, nobody else could believe it, anyway my job is done. And say hello to Sam and Dipstick for me once the spell or at least the first stage in done. Bye" Ember replied, and then went both invisible and intangible and left.

Leaving me being stared at by everyone except Sam, Danny and Jazz.

"What? The three of us have found ourselves accidently in the ghost Zone a few times and met a lot of ghosts" I told them, after that most of them simply stared in the other direction except all three adults, Mickey, Valarie and the A-Listers.


End file.
